Jealousy and Forgiveness
by BB's girls
Summary: It is very hard to have a relationship when jealousy, family members, and overall stupidity work against you. Luckily, everything may turn out well if you have forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I am but a humble person with too much time on her hands!_

_A/N: Ok so this story is kind of different. First off Harry's parents are alive, he is the boy who lived and everything but voldemort didnt kill his parents. Also this is my first fic EVER so try not to kill my spirit completely! thanks and review._

**Jealousy and Forgiveness**

**_Chapter 1._**

She sat on the edge of her bed crying, her long red hair in a messy bun. _How could I let this happen? she thought._

**_Flashback_**

"Why are you being so difficult!?" she snapped.

_He_ just barged up to her, while she was in the middle of a conversation with Alex, and dragged her away into the shed. Followed by that lovely escapade, he proceeded to interrogate her about her relationship with Alex! Having six older, overprotective brothers, she was used to being pressured to explain the appearance of any boy that came within two feet of her, but not from _him_. He was her boyfriend of all people didn't he trust her?

"I deserve to know if you're cheating on me!" he yelled, fury written on his face.

It was the first day of summer his parents let him come over to the Burrow. Sure he spent most of it with Ron: riding brooms, playing chess, talking Quiditch. He could admit that he hadn't paid his girlfriend much attention, but that was only because they hadn't told either of their families about their dating. Then _Alex_ showed up. They were awfully cozy together: laughing, joking, and talking like they were the only two in the world! He was not stupid; he knew he was jealous as hell. It was this realization that caused him to put a stop to this madness at once.

"Harry if you think I would ever do such a thing, you don't know me at all. Alex is just a good friend. He came here as a surprise, because I never get to see him over the summer."

"Gin, I saw the way he was looking at you! He fancies you and I don't like it."

"Stop it! Just stop it, I can't take this anymore, you are acting _mad_! You need to trust me and stop being so jealous and controlling."

"Maybe you need to stop flirting with other guys, like a tart!"

"HOW DARE YOU! Why don't you just leave me the bloody hell alone!?"

"I'll do you one better, WE'RE THROUGH!" the words were out of Harry's mouth before he could even comprehend what just happened. However before he could even blink, Ginny was gone.

**_End Flashback_**

Here she had been crying all afternoon, Harry had long gone. She couldn't understand why this had happened. _If only Harry wasn't such a pig! If he paid half the attention he did to me, that he did to Ron he probably wouldn't have such insecurities about our relationship._ It was too late though, her three month old relationship with Harry Potter was through.

The secret meetings, the quiet words, the special looks that no one else knew of, they were all a waste. Finally, after all these years of pining after the _boy who lived_, her dreams had come true only to burst to flames at the last possible moment. What was she supposed to do now?

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ginny jumped at the tapping sound coming from her bedroom window. It was Harry on his firebolt. She slowly got up and allowed him to enter, all the while never making eye contact with him. There was no way she was going to get her hopes up, just to get crushed again. She tried not to think about how the only time Harry would fly up to her room like this was when he really needed to be with her and couldn't help himself. Ginny snuck a glance at him.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket, and a pair of jeans. Sirius, Remus, and his dad liked to tease him, and say it was his bad boy outfit. All he really need was Sirius's flying motorcycle to complete the look. His hair was messy as usual, and his beautiful green eyes shone with determination. _Merlin he looks good, she thought_.

As Harry looked at Ginny he could see that her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying all day. _Oh man she's been crying! You made her cry you idiot! Harry thought furiously at himself._ Gently he moved forward and wiped her stray tears, while whispering, "I'm so sorry, Gin. I was a prat for not trusting you, and I promise never to do anything this foolish again. Don't cry, I didn't mean to do any of this, I was just jealous. Forgive me, please?" He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, that he loved so much, hoping they held forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you! As long as you don't _ever_ do anything like that again!" she said while swatting him playfully on the arm. How could she not forgive him, this is the boy she has loved since she was ten years old. The moment she saw him come up to her mum and ask how to get on the platform, she had fallen in love and didn't even know it until now.

"I promise to never hurt you again, Ginny," he said, meaning every word.

_A/N: Ok so that was the first chapter...wut did u think? idk if i like it, so some input is very appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!"_ screamed Lily Potter, as her 16 year old son climbed into his bedroom window with his firebolt.

_Shit…thought Harry. _He looked around and saw not only his parents in his room waiting for him, but Sirius and Remus as well._ This is not good._

"I was just…er…out flying?"

"OUT FLYING? Is that really your answer, are you sure? Because I want you to be real clear about what you're telling me, young man, so that when I find it where you really were you'll be in even _more_ trouble…if possible," threatened Harry's very irritated mother. The three men behind her cringed, the thought of what Lily had in store for her only child was frightening.

"Ummmm…well I wasn't really out flying, well I was, but that wasn't just where…uh…I…" he rambled, unsure of how to get out of this situation.

"Harry, just tell us where you went tonight, what you did, and why? It's not safe for anyone, especially _you_, to go out in the middle of the night by yourself. I don't have to tell you what could happen, so do yourself a favor and explain just what is going on," said James.

Although he may have seemed angry at his son for sneaking out of the house, the marauder in him was proud of the fact that Harry was acting just like him, Sirius, and Remus did in the old days. Of course, he was worried about Harry's safety and didn't want him to do it again; he couldn't help but feel this way.

"Okay, okay. I was at the Burrow," said Harry, hoping beyond hope that this piece of news was enough to suffice his parents for the night.

"You were at the Burrow…with Ron I'm guessing? What were you doing there that couldn't possibly wait until the morning!? For Godric Gryffindor's sake, you had already spent the entire afternoon there!" exclaimed Lily.

She was not going to let him off easy, he had worried her _sick!_ Images of her baby boy in all sorts of danger had haunted her for the last few hours and she was going to get the full story from Harry no matter what.

While this conversation was going on, Sirius and Remus were enjoying the show. Earlier that evening both men had gotten frantic calls from the Potters that Harry was missing, and both men had rushed over right away to help find him. After an hour or so of searching the gigantic house and backyard, with no luck, they decided to wait for Harry to return. It was obvious he had left on his own free will, and alerting the ministry wouldn't help at all because they won't do anything unless the child has been missing for 48 hours. Even if it is the _boy who lived_ that is gone. The two marauders were very aware of the wrath of Lily Potter and they both knew that Harry was done for, but they were too curious to find out what he was doing to help Harry get out of this mess.

Harry's thoughts were frantic by now! He couldn't tell his mum that he was with Ron because she was liable to confront his red-haired friend about it. Or worse tell Mrs. Weasley and get Ron in trouble for something he didn't do. Then there was the possibility of having to explain what he was really doing to Ron, which would not go well. He could always tell the truth, but how do you tell your parents that you were with your girlfriend, whom you didn't tell them about?

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"Here's the truth. I went to the Burrow to see Ginny," he said, looking anywhere else besides the adults in the room.

"Ginny?" question each of the adults, at once. No one had seen this coming.

"Why did you go see Ginny in the middle of the night Harry, and there better be a good explanation," Lily said, red-faced at the thought of what her son might have been up to.

Never in a million years would she have guessed that her son would be sneaking out of the house to be with a girl. Especially not Molly Weasley's daughter. If most people thought she was strict, Molly was as close to a nun as a mother of seven children could get. _He gets this from his father…_

"Well, you see Ginny and I have been going out for a few months now and when I was at the Burrow today we got into a fight. I _had_ to go back, or else she may have never forgiven me for breaking up with her," he told them.

"Why did you break up with her, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I may have gotten a teeny bit jealous that she was hanging out with another guy…just a little."

The men in the room all gave knowing grins to each other, when hearing this. Each guy had suffered through a jealous fit with a girlfriend at one time or other. James still did with Lily sometimes; it only made sense that Harry inherited that particular gene.

"That still doesn't make it okay for you to go off in the middle of the night, like this. Harry, you have to think about your actions and what effect they might have on you and others. We were all worried about you, and I want to make sure that this never happens again. You are grounded for the next two weeks. No leaving this house at all. I think this will be a good thing, Harry, now you can fill us in about the last few months," Lily said with a slight grin on her face.

Harry groaned loudly, but didn't dare contradict his mother. He was very lucky, he knew, to be getting off so easy. He just didn't want to think about talking to his parents, Remus, and Sirius about his relationship with Ginny. Talk about embarrassing.

_A/N: Ok...how was it? I would really appreciate a review! Say anything you want, liked it, didn't like it, ideas, anything. PLEASE!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

The last two weeks of Harry Potter's life were pure hell in his opinion. His parents, especially his mother, spent those fourteen days extracting as much information from Harry as he would permit. Often, Remus and Sirius would come over, and they would all get together and mock him! Ginny Weasley was an extremely popular topic in the Potter household.

Of course, Lily and James liked all of the Weasley's; the two families had become very close over the years. Both Potter's liked Ginny, and couldn't picture someone better for their son. Nevertheless, as parents they were curious and wanted to know as much about their only son's relationship as possible. As parents, they felt it was their duty to make sure Harry acted as a responsible, polite boy with Ginny.

However, Harry would have endured this for the rest of the summer instead of what was to come. The annual Weasley/Potter Picnic. Every summer, since Harry's second year, both families got together at the Burrow's huge backyard and had a picnic. Lily and Molly would each, respectively, spend days preparing for the event with cooking. The picnic would begin from the beginning of noon until way past nightfall. The day was usually a joyous one, with great food, lots of quiditch, hilarious pranks, and much more. All of the Weasley's, even the ones out of the country, the Potter's, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would show up at the affair. Yet, this picnic was not boding well for Harry for one reason. _Ginny._

Ginny wasn't what Harry was dreading to see, that was far from the matter. It was his parents and Ginny, which scared him. He had no idea what they might do; they might even bring it up to the rest of the Weasley's. Now that was a scary thought. Harry was even frightened to think of what inappropriate joke Sirius may come up with, given the chance! This would end up badly, no doubt.

The dreaded picnic had arrived, and Harry Potter was a bundle of nerves. There was exactly ten minutes before they had to leave, and he decided he would confront his parents about how they intended to embarrass him that day.

"Mum…Dad…could you do me a favor," asked Harry.

"Sure, son, what is it?" asked James.

"Well, I was wondering if you could promise me that you won't tell Ginny's family anything about us. I want Gin to tell them when she's ready," said Harry.

"Harry, something like this shouldn't be kept from Ginny's parents, but we will let you two tell them in your own time. Just make it soon," replied Lily.

"Great. Oh and could you possibly not talk to Ginny while we're there, as well. Thanks you're the greatest!" Harry quipped, knowing fully that his parents were not going to fall for that one.

"Oh, you wish! I can't wait to get the future Mrs. Harry James Potter alone, so I can discuss all the embarrassing things you've done while away at Hogwarts!" said James, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"DAD! First off, don't call her that! Second, don't ask her that! She's going to think I come from a family of nuts…I do," the last part was mumbled quietly as Harry was berating his father.

"Harry, would you just relax. We promise we won't do anything to embarrass you in front of Ginny," Lily Potter said, trying to calm her son down, a bit.

"Yeah, Hare. The last thing we want is to scare her away! Who knows how long it'll be before you find yourself another girlfriend…" James Potter said with a grin, he couldn't help himself. It was just too easy.

Four pairs of eyes stared across the Burrow's backyard, each with identical grins on their faces. Seeing as how there was a massive amount of people present, there had been two magically enhanced picnic tables put in the backyard. One table was on one side of the backyard for the adults. The other was on the other side for the kids. Ginny found, that ever since the Potters, Sirius, and Remus had arrived, they had been staring at her with those looks! Something was definitely up.

"Harry, why are your parents and Remus staring at me? And for Godric Gryffindor's sake, why is Sirius _winking _at me?"

"………………………………"

"_HARRY!_"

With this shout most of the table looked up in their direction, all except for Ron and Hermione, whom were having a rather heated discussion about the enslavement of house elves. Harry and Ginny gave the table two looks of _pure_ innocence and went back to their whispered discussion.

"Gin…err…look. I, well, I kind of got caught sneaking out that one night and my parents sort of found out about us…" Harry whispered the last part so quietly Ginny couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"_They-found-out-about-us-okay._"

"Harry will you speak loud and clearly, please. You're driving me mad! It can't possibly be as bad as you're making it."

Harry gulped rather noticeable before saying, "They know."

Harry didn't know what sort of reaction he would get from Ginny, but he expected something along the lines of shock, anger, worry, confusion, and even maybe sorrow. However, he did not expect how she did react.

"Oh."

"_Sirius!_ Stop winking at the girl, honestly!" exclaimed Lily.

Sure for the past fifteen minutes the four friends had been watching Ginny, but Sirius was just acting quite mad. Several names came to mind, of what possibly Ginny may think of him, and Lily quite agreed.

"What? Oh, come on. Staring at her all day isn't going to do any good. We have to draw her in, and what better ways than having me lure her with my good looks and charming personality," said Sirius, quite seriously.

"Padfoot, we want to _talk_ to her. Not have her send you to Azkaban for sexual harassment. You know, pedophiles are the low man on the totem pole in there. You would be engaged to a guy named Bubba in no time…" said James, with a smirk on his face.

"Ah prongs, my good mate. It is quite obvious that you are just worried that I may steal your son's girlfriend away from him… because you know I could!"

"You're full of it. She couldn't possibly want an old fart like you! Plus, how could you even think of trying to steal your own _godson's_ girlfriend. Lily was right; we should have picked Remus instead."

"What!? Lils do my ears deceive me? Did you really try to get me out of the position as Harry's godfather? I'm hurt…"

"Um, excuse me, but aren't you the same person who _dropped_ Harry, only _one_ hour after he was born! Claiming it was because he was so heavy, having inherited James' big head?" Lily asked, with a hint of fury on her lovely features.

"……………………….."

"Exactly."

Up until this point Remus had watched this conversation with a neutral expression on his face, but the second he remembered about what happened that day in the hospital he had burst into laughter, along with James. Sirius Black was hopeless and no matter how many times it was pointed out, he could never get enough.

"Look! She's coming over here, everyone act normal," James said quickly, as he spotted a certain red-headed girl and his son come towards them.

As Harry and Ginny came towards the four adults sitting at the table, they both had butterflies in their stomachs. Neither was sure of what to say to them. However, it seemed to Ginny there was only one thing to say now they reached their destination.

"Hello."


	4. Chapter 4

For a split second no one at the table could find something to say back to Ginny. However, that second was all that was needed for Sirius Black, though.

"How _you _doing?" Sirius asked suggestively, with a sly wink at the end.

Several things happened after that. Remus and James both groaned, Lily sent a glare at Sirius that would make Molly Weasley proud, and Harry turned a shade of red. Despite of all this, no one was prepared for Ginny's reaction to this particular come on. The moment that those words left Sirius' mouth she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oi! Why are you laughing at me?" asked a disgruntled Sirius.

"I'm sorry… it's just… that's the first thing Harry said to me… on our first date. In the… exact same way… that you did!" exclaimed Ginny, in between giggles.

At this, the four adults turned to look at Harry who was rapidly turning redder by the second, the look of mortification clearly written on his face.

"Yeah and I seem to remember the same reaction back then, as well. That's the last time I listen to Sirius for dating advice…" he mumbled.

"You went to _Sirius_ for dating advice? _Are you mad!?" _questioned Lily.

"Yeah, son. Why go to him, when you have me, the Dating God, at your disposal. I would have at least gotten you to second base." said James.

"JAMES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING TO OUR SON!" shrieked Lily.

For the second time, just at a different table, everyone turned to see what was going on. This time they were greeted with the faces of an innocent James, a livid Lily, an amused Remus, a sulky Sirius, and two red-faced teenagers. Seeing nothing out of the normal everyone turned back to their conversations, except for Ron and Hermione. They were too wrapped up in their latest argument, which was about Victor Krum, or "Vicky" as Ron referred to him.

"We will talk about this later," hissed Lily, before turning back to Harry and Ginny, "Hello Ginny. How are you enjoying the picnic?"

"It's great as always Mrs. Potter. I love your potato salad. What do you put in it?"

As the two females of the group exchanged pleasantries, the males wasted no time on being straightforward with their thoughts. Well… Sirius didn't.

"So, are you banging her?"

"_What?"_ Harry said quietly, he didn't want his mom or Ginny to overhear this particular conversation.

"You know. Are you sleeping with her? Has all my hard work and excellent examples taught you anything?"

"Sirius, I would appreciate you not encouraging my son to sleep with his girlfriend. It isn't very appropriate," said James.

"Oh come on! I was only asking. Besides you aren't one to talk about being appropriate, Prongs. Remember at our graduation ceremony, when you shed your gown and streaked across the stage. The only thing on your body was the bloody cap and a sign that said, 'Severus Snape is my bitch' in bold letters!"

"……………………So Harry, are you sleeping with her?"

"DAD! Of course we haven't. Ginny's not that type of girl, you know that." Harry said, still not managing to keep the blush off his face.

"Do you mean to tell me that I have _failed_ as a godfather? How could this have happened? I blame Remus."

"Me? What does any of this have to do with me?" asked Remus.

"I don't know. It just makes sense to blame you."

"Always a man of logic you are Sirius," Remus said while rolling his eyes at his friend.

"This conversation is so wrong," said Harry, "Sirius why were you using your pick up line on _my _girlfriend?"

"Uh… I was testing her for you? I mean, I was testing her for you! I wanted to make sure she wasn't easily influenced by other men, even a stud muffin like me. If you want little man, I could further test her for you. I don't mind."

"No thanks, I know very well you don't mind. And for the love of Merlin, _don't call me little man!_"

Growing frustrated by the conversations he was having, Harry made his way towards his mother and girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, Sirius was hot on his heals and the others not far behind. Once they reached their destination, it was only a matter of time before Sirius opened his mouth once again.

"So, Ginny... You and Harry, huh?" he said, while waggling his eyebrows at her.

"What about Ginny and Harry?" asked Ron, who happened to be walking by on his way towards the kitchen for even more food.

"Their secret relationship, of course!" said Sirius.

"What?" asked a bewildered Ron.

Everyone froze after realizing what was happening. Ron's ears were turning red and he looked like he was about to yell. Luckily Harry, having found the ability to move, came up with a reasonable explanation for what Sirius had said.

"Don't listen to him, mate. You know Sirius, he doesn't go anywhere without a bottle of fire whiskey and let's just say he didn't feel like sharing tonight." said Harry.

Harry made a quick motion of chugging from a flask and pointed toward Sirius. Ron, not one of the brightest of the Weasleys, nodded his head and grinned towards Sirius.

"Ah, that makes sense," grinned Ron, but after glancing at Ginny he frowned. "Ginny you should go to the kitchen. Little girls shouldn't be hanging around with men, while they are drinking. Who knows what could happen."

"Well excuse me!" Ginny huffed. "I'll have you know Ronald that I can and have done whatever I want with as many drunken men as I want and there is nothing you can do about it. So there."

Ginny quickly strutted off to the kitchen, but not before smirking in the direction of her older brother. Behind her was left a gaping Ron, a fuming Harry, and three amused adults in the form of Lily, James, and Remus.

No one noticed at first when Sirius sneakily made his way after to the kitchen not long after that little episode…

**A/N: SORRY for the long wait. Time flies by when your...ya o.k. so i doubt anyone missed this, but i am gonna try to keep up with this story. Please review and keep in mind that this is my first fanfic k? thanks!!!**


End file.
